Episode 1266 (21st July 1988)
Plot Matt, Dolly and Sam are packing to go on holiday in Spain. While Matt takes a look around the farm to see that everything is alright, Dolly talks to Annie about the future. Annie tells Dolly that she thinks of her as a daughter, and Dolly promises that whatever happens between her and Matt they will always keep in touch. Jackie and Kathy wants to have a little party at the farm. Joe thinks Annie will never agree to leave them alone, but she surprises him and tells them to have fun. Henry finds Amos sleeping in a big bed in the backroom. When the bed has been moved to Amos' bedroom there is no room for his wardrobe, so he decides to put it in the backroom, against Henry's wishes. The wardrobe gets stuck in the door though, and Henry has to get help from some bar customers to get it out. Jack finds Matt wandering away from the farm and offers to drive him back so he won't be late for the holiday. At first Matt doesn't want to go back. He feels it's a waste of time to try and save his marriage, but Jack tells him that is a cowardly way to deal with what's happened. Finally Matt agrees and he, Dolly and Sam drive off. Nick and Archie invite Clare and Helen to the party at Emmerdale Farm and they agree to come. Sandie is doing an inventory to decide which items are hers and which are Phil's. At the party Nick wants to talk about a possible future with Clare, but she tells him to stop being so serious. Kathy offers to show Clare around. She really wants to talk to her since she's wondering about the amount of money Nick has been showing off recently, but Clare assures her there's nothing strange going on. Nick wants to leave Beckindale since he's aware that some people are starting to wonder, but Clare offers to look after the money that's left from the robbery and Nick agrees. Annie is surprised to hear from Joe that Ruth has left. She wants him and Jack to settle down and stop acting like children. Phil finally has enough of Sandie and accuses her of deliberately trying to antagonize him. He says he should have known better than to expect loyalty from someone who gave up her own child and walks out. Joe is surprised when Phil shows up on his doorstep and asks if he can stay for a while since he and Sandie just broke up. Cast Regular cast *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Mr. Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Dolly - Jean Rogers *Jack - Clive Hornby *Jackie - Ian Sharrock *Kathy - Malandra Burrows *Sandie - Jane Hutcheson *Phil Pearce - Peter Alexander *Joe - Frazer Hines *Sam - Benjamin Whitehead *Nick - Cy Chadwick *Archie - Tony Pitts Guest cast *Clare Sutcliffe - Sara Griffiths *Helen Sutcliffe - Jill Barker Category:1988 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes